Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 160
The Dark Game!! known as Jet Black Game!! in the japanese version, is the 160 chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the 219 chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Dark Marik immediately turns the Duel between him and Mai into a Shadow Game, causing illusions that seem real and fearful. Summary Dark Marik has turned the Duel into a Shadow Game. Mai is initially thrown off, but she is grateful when Jonouchi and his friends show up, though she continues to rebuff him. Jonouchi maintains that they are friends. Dark Marik, amused, thinks that they should watch as he destroys their friend. Dark Yugi then realises that Dark Marik has startewd a Shadow Game, and he begs Marik not to do this, and Mai not to Duel, but both refuse. Mai vows to defeat Marik, take his God card, and see Jonouchi and Yugi in the finals. Dark Marik actively encourages Mai to keep up her attitude so he can feed her to the darkness. The Duel begins, and Mai appears to take an early lead over "Makyura the Destructor," but Dark Marik's Shadow Game has caused life lines to appear between the player and their monsters. The injuries their monsters take are inflicted to them as well via illusions, though the pain is all too real. Mai's first strike slices off both "Makyura's" and Dark Marik's heads, reducing Mai to terrified screams within minutes, and Dark Marik returns the favour, returning Makyura to the field with "Rope of Life" and attacking, slashing Mai across the chest. The Shadow Game causes Mai to see blood spurting from the apparent wound, sending her into shock. But no-one else can see the injuries. Featured Duels: Mai Kujaku VS Dark Marik Turn 1: Mai Mai draws. She Sets a card and Normal Summons "Amazoness Swords Woman" in Attack Position (1500/ 1600). Turn 2: Dark Marik Dark Marik draws, and then Normal Summons "Makyura the Destructor" in Attack Position (1600/ 1200). "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "Amazoness Swords Woman", but Mai activates her Set Trap Card "Amazon Archers" to decrease "Makyura the Destructor's" ATK by 500. "Makyura the Destructor" is destroyed. During the turn that it's destroyed "Makyura the Destructor's" effect allows Marik to activate Trap Cards from his hand. He activates the Trap Card "Rope of Life", discarding his hand and Special Summoning "Makyura the Destructor" from the Graveyard in Attack Position and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Makyura the Destructor": 1600 → 2400 ATK). "Makyura the Destructor" attacks and destroys "Amazoness Swords Woman" (Mai: 4000 → 3600 Life Points). :... continued in the next chapter Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in Japanese in volume 25 of the tankōbon. It has been reprinted in English in volume 18 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist tankōbon. Anime adaption This chapter was redone at the start of Episode 90 of the second series anime. A number of changes were made including: * In the Manga, Mai's breasts were bigger and her cleavage was more revealing, compared to the anime. * The rules of the Shadow Game were different: : In the anime each time a duelist loses Life Points by an attack, he/she forgets one person in his/her mind, while in the manga each time one of the duelist's monsters are destroyed, the duelist fells the pain as how his/her monster fell, for example when Marik's Makyura the Destructor was destroyed and its head was cut, Marik's head was also cut. (This is the same type of Shadow Game that would be played with Jonouchi.) * In the anime, the duel started before Marik started the Shadow Game, those events of the duel does not happen in the manga. * In the anime, Mai summoned The Unfriendly Amazon instead of Amazoness Swords Woman.